talesofpiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Quest
Introduction Story quests are the kind of quests which will give you life skill experience. When you have enough life skill expereince you will earn a Life Skill Point. This point can be used to learn the Life Skills, such as Woodcutting, Fishing, Crafting etc. You can start the story quests by talking to any of the Newbie guides at lv 10 / after your first class promotion.. For more information on needed objects/drops locations etc, just click on the appropriate link. The Story Quests # yjfHow to start the story quest line #*Talk to one of the Newbie guides at lv 10 / after your first class promotion. # Secretary Message #*Talk to Secretary Salvier in Argent City at (2219, 2749),then talk to General - William in Argent City Harbor at (2277, 2831) # Food for the Navy #*Collect 5x Bubble Clam Meat #*Collect 10x Sea Snail Meat #*Collect 10x Elven Fruit #*Report back to General - William in Argent City Harbor at (2277, 2831) # Missing Tommy #*Talk to Tommy at (1962, 2694) # Report to General Hand the letter to General William at (2277, 2831) # Food Poisoning Obtain "Antidote Parcel" x1. Talk to Physician Ditto (2250, 2770). #* Quest for Antidote Collect 3x Cashmere Collect 3x Piglet Tail Collect 3x Hard Shell Talk to Physician Ditto (2250, 2770). #* Quest for Antidote Give Antidote to General William at (2277, 2831) # Tommy's Request Talk to Physician Ditto at (2250, 2770). # A Crazy Reason Collect 5x Whacky Lamb Saliva Report back to Physician Ditto at (2250, 2770). # Thorough Investigation Collect Great King Pearl Report back to Physician Ditto at (2250, 2770). # Ditto's Report Send the report to Argent Secretary - Salvier at (2219, 2749) # A new task Hand the letter to Security - Kal at (1909, 2820) # The Lost Tool #*Collect 5x Stolen Shovel #*Collect 3x Stolen Safety Cap #*Collect 5x Stolen Safety Lamp #*Report back to Security - Kal at (1909, 2820) # Kill the Shrooms Hunt Killer Shroom x10 Report back to Security - Kal at (1909, 2820) # Ditto's Request Collect 1x Crab King Stomach Stone Report back to Security - Kal at (1909, 2820) # Bandit Hideout Map Collect "Bandit Hideout Map" at (2217,2547) Report back to Security - Kal at (1909, 2820) # Ambush Bandit Collect 3x Bandit Necklace Report back to Security - Kal at (1909, 2820) # Bounty Hunt Bandit Leader Adder Report back to Security - Kal at (1909, 2820) # Desert Visit Talk to Shaitan Clan Chieftain Albuda in Shaitan City at (898, 3640) Talk to Lamb Welly at (898, 3683). Talk to Clan Chief Albuda at (898, 3640) # Roland's Notebook Talk to Guard Michael at (958, 3549). # Clues Talk to Supermun at (1080, 3086). # The Traitor Within Hunt 10x Sand Bandit Hunt 5x Sand Raider # Desert Battle Collect Mark of Desert Overlord Report back to Supermun at (1080, 3086). # The Truth Talk to Guard Michael at (958, 3549) after,talk to Franco at (867, 3660) then,talk to Merrix at (1118, 3611) # Captain Fickle Collect Fickle Pouch Report back to Merrix at (1118, 3611) # To Whom It May Concern Look for the guy codenamed 'J'.'J' is the codename of Sand Bandit Supermun. Talk to Supermun at (1080, 3086). # Journey to the North Talk to swordsman Ray in Icicle City at (1365, 570). # Danger in Icicle Talk to Icicle Royal - Mas at (1346, 451) ,then talk to Little Mo at (1237, 613) # Search for Supplies Talk to Gasardis in Atlantis Haven at (1028, 649). # Recapture the Supplies Collect 15x Stolen Supplies Report back to Gasardis at (1028, 649). # Escort the Supplies Escort the Supplies back to Swordsman Ray in Icicle City at (1365, 570) # Further Investigation Talk to Eluna at (1141, 575) # Snowfield Organism #*Collect 5x Snow Doll Memo Stone #*Collect 5x Snow Lady Memo Stone #*Collect 5x Yeti Memo Stone #*Report back to Eluna at (1141, 575) # Search for Yeti King Collect Yeti King Memo Stone Report back to Eluna at (1141, 575) # Wisdom of Argent Talk to Old man Blurry in Argent city (2272,2700). # Blurry Talk to barmaid Donna in Argent city (2222,2886) #* Eight Treasures Wine #**Collect 2x Fearsome Tortoise Egg #**Collect 2x Boar Tendon #**Collect 2x Stramonium Cirrus #**Collect 2x Ore Crystal Powder #**Report back to barmaid Donna at (2222,2886) #* Eight Treasures Wine #**Collect 2x Bamboo Dew #**Collect 2x Nutritious Pearl Powder #**Collect 2x Smuggled Spice #**Collect 3x Kangaroo Brew #*Report back to barmaid Donna at (2222,2886) Then report back to Old man Blurry (2272,2700). #A long long time ago Talk to Chairman Ronnie at (2241,2748) after,talk to Old man Blurry (2272,2700),then talk to General William (2277,2831) #Mine investigation Collect 10x Old Paper Report back to General William(2277,2831) #Secret of the Slip Talk to Chairman Ronnie at (2241,2748) Now you have choice of 2 story quests: *Behemoth's Escape --> go to number 45 *Ancient Bounty Token --> go to number 46 #Behemoth's Escape Talk to Castle Guard Peter (2192, 2767) #* Scary Monsters Talk to Granny Beldi (2277,2769) #* Granny's Pastries Talk to Drunky Miner (296,57) in Crystal Mine 2 #* Stolen Lunchbox Collect Beer Belly Lunch Report back to Drunky Miner (296,57) in Crystal Mine 2 #* Lure Behemoth You will obtain Special Strawberry Biscuit. Eat this at Behemoths Lair and kill it within 1 hour. Report back to Drunky Miner (296,57) in Crystal Mine 2 #Ancient Bounty Token Collect Iron Cuffs from Behemoth Report back to Chairman Ronnie at (2241,2748) #Sea Haven Talk to Chairman Ronnie at (2241,2748) Talk to harbor operator Shirley at (2243,2826) #Navigation Map Talk to harbor operator Shirley at (2243,2826) Talk to Harbor operator Barbos at (2024,2752) in Magical Ocean, Woody Haven #Challenge Sea Jelly Collect 15x Tempest Sea Jelly Crystal Report back to Harbor operator Barbos at (2024,2752) Magical Ocean, Woody Haven #Sailing Talk to Harbor Operation Silion in Icicle Harbor (1214,681) Deep Blue #The Li Borthers Talk to Luke in Icicle Castle (1320,585) Deep Blue # Activity Preparation Obtain 12x Skeleton Fish Scale from the Feral Skeleton Fish #*Report back to Luke (1320,585) Bring the Ring of Fish Scale to Icespire Haven and request for Master Kerra's blessing at (2664, 654). Head to Atlantis Haven and teleport from there to Skeleton Haven, and then Icespire Haven. Talk to Master Kerra at (2664, 654 Deep Blue). Spiritual Strength Bring back a Radiant Soul to Master Kerra in Icespire Haven at (2664, 654). Obtain "Radiant Soul" x1 Defeat lvl45 Undead Archers at (2738, 499 Deep Blue) until they drop a Radiant Soul. Go back to Master Kerra at (2664, 654 Deep Blue) once done. 54) Return to Icicle Return to Luke in Icicle City at (1320, 585). Walkthrough: Head back to Luke in Icicle at (1320, 585 Deep Blue). Go Forth to Ninth Haven Head out to Aerase Haven in Magical Ocean and look for Harbor Operator - Buni at (2042, 635) Walkthrough: Head to the Shaitan Port and set sail. Head now to (2042, 635 Magical Ocean) and talk to Harbor Operator - Buni. 56) Who is Andrew? Enquire about Andrew from Pirate Jeremy at (2362, 657) Sail east to (2370, 753 Magical Ocean) and port in Isle of Chill. Follow the west coast to Pirate Jeremy at (2362, 657 Magical Ocean). Stay as close as possible to the coast if the lvl57 Northern Pirates give you trouble. Talk to Jeremy. 57) Navy Don't Move! Defeat 5 Navy Riflemen and return to Pirate Jeremy at (2362, 657) Hunt "Navy Riflemen" x5Head to the extreme north side of the island and defeat 5 Navy Riflemen at (2383, 560 Magical Ocean). If it's too hard killing them head-on or just getting to the place, sail to north coast of the island and attack them from your ship. Go back to Pirate Jeremy at (2362, 657 Magical Ocean) when done. Look for Captain Jack at (1672, 3777) 58-60) Investigation Obtain "Jack's Sailor Emblem " x1 Obtain "Jack's Fighter Emblem " x1 Obtain "Jack's Militia Emblem " x1 Obtain some Emblems from Jack's henchmen to prove that you are carrying out an "Investigation". Just kill the 3 kind of pirates on Canary until you get 1 Emblem per kind. Talk again to Jack when done. Talk again to Jack to activate next quest. 61) Memento of Andrew Find Jack's underling and get back Memento of Andrew. Obtain "Memento of Andrew" x1 Walkthrough: Time for some more pirate hunting ^^ Hunt pirates on Canary Isle until they drop the Memento. Go talk to Jack at (1672, 3777 Magical Ocean) when done. BEFORE CLICKING MOMENTO OF ADREW BE SURE TO DONT BE IN A GUILD BECAUSE IN THAT CASE YOU WILL PAY 2M this part is diivided in 3: navy part(is not recomended) pirate guild non-guild Pirate Guild Side Head to Lower Icicle Castle and talk to Icicle Royal - Mas (1346, 451). Icicle Royal - Mas (1346, 451) will ask you to kill the following :Navy Rifleman 0 / 30 : Magical Ocean - Canary Isle - Top left corner of the island Icicle Royal - Mas (1346,451) will now give you the quest item : Ancient Key - Double click it to activate the next part of the quest. Take Ancient key and head to Thundoria Castle Talk to Banker - Macurdo (743, 1534) and ask to have the 4 signatures : I) Icicle Royal - Mas (1346, 45) Just talk to him to obtain signature II) General - William (2277, 2831) Kill the following to obtain the signature : Canary Isle (Teleport from Argent Island Teleporter) : Jack the Pirate's Sailor 0 / 10 Jack the Pirate's Fighter 0 / 10 Jack the Pirate's Militia 0 / 10 III) Argent Secretary - Salvier (2219, 2749) Just talk to him to obtain signature IV) Clan Chief - Albuda (898, 3640) Kill the following to obtain the signature : Shadow Mermaid 0 / 30 (Deep Blue : 3021,2271 ) Return to Banker - Macurdo (743, 1534) to obtain Will of Andrew together with the Ancient Key as well! Navy Guild Side Talk to General - William (2277, 2831) AND HE WILL DEMAND 2M Obtained Ancient key Talk to Banker - Macurdo (743, 1534) at Thundoria Castle and obtain the 4 signatures: I ) Icicle Royal - Mas (1346, 45) Kill the following for signature : Navy Rifleman 0 / 5 : (Top left of Isle of Chill) II) General - William (2277, 2831) Just talk to him III) Argent Secretary - Salvier (2219, 2749) Just talk to him to obtain signature IV) Clan Chief - Albuda (898, 3640) Kill the following to obtain the signature : Shadow Mermaid 0 / 30 (Deep Blue : 3021,2271 ) Return to Banker - Macurdo (743, 1534) to obtain Will of Andrew No guild people ^^ Talk to Argent Secretary - Salvier (2219, 2749) and he'll ask you to head to : 77,3971 in Ascaron sea and use Memento of Andrew Head back and talk to Argent Secretary - Salvier (2219, 2749) and he'll give you Ancient key Visit Banker - Macurdo (743, 1534) at Thundoria Castle. Obtain the 4 signautres: I ) Icicle Royal - Mas (1346, 451) Just talk to him II) General - William (2277, 2831) Kill the following for signature : Canary Island Jack the Pirate's Sailor 0 / 5 Jack the Pirate's Fighter 0 / 5 Jack the Pirate's Militia 0 / 5 Isle of Chill Navy Rifleman 0 / 5 (Top left) III) Argent Secretary - Salvier (2219, 2749) Just talk to him to obtain signature IV) Clan Chief - Albuda (898, 3640) Kill the following to obtain the signature : Shadow Mermaid 0 / 30 (Deep Blue : 3021,2271 ) Return to Banker - Macurdo (743, 1534) to obtain Will of Andrew NOW YOU CAN ENTER TO THE GUILD Double click on Will of Andrew and talk to Captain Jack (1672,3777) Then head to Argent city and talk to Little Daniel (2193, 2730) The quest will split into two parts : a) Jack's Introduction(recomended to do this first) Talk toCaptain Jack (1672,3777) Head back to Argent bar and find Barmaid - Denna (2222,2887). This will trigger a quest. Obtain the following for Barmaid - Denna (2222,2887). Frightful Pumpkin Head - Lv 63 : Vicious Pumpkin Knight ( 579,2962 - Ascaron) Head back to Barmaid - Denna (2222,2887). and recieve : Pumpkin with Craved Wording Go back and find Little Daniel (2193, 2730) to obtain : Invisible Ink Negator b) Bar's Rumour Little Daniel (2193, 2730) need the following(ask for a voyager to help you) : Polliwog Tail 0 / 3 - (Lv 55 Vampiric Polliwog - 370,2317 Deep Blue) Heart of Temptest Sea Jelly 0 / 5 - (Lv 56 Tempest Sea Jelly - 441,2957 Deep Blue) Dangerous Shark Cartilage 0 /7 - (Lv 56 Silk Shark - 3149,3836 Ascaron) Topaz Dolphin Dorsal Fin 0 / 9 (Lv 57 Topaz Dolphin - 2631,2048 Deep Blue) You'll then receive Invisible Ink Negator Double click on Invisible Ink Negator to trigger a quest. Talk to Captain Jack (1672,3777) Obtain the following : Mermaid Carcass (Mermaid Queen - 3377, 1959) Talk to Captain Jack (1672,3777) again Then head to :Magical Ocean - (1843 ,1717) and double click on Mermaid Carcass You'll then receive :Journal of Andrew Bring Journal of Andrew to Oldman - Blurry (2272, 2700) Then go find Clan Chief - Albuda (900,3643) at Shaitan City (Magical Ocean) Find Holy Priestess - Ada (862, 3303) Head back to Shaitan city and find Guildmaster - Forlan (831, 354 For herbalist class, you'll obtain Righteous Document For all other classes except herbalist (very lucky) Steel Mummy *10 (lv54 440 ,1440 - Ascaron) Undead Warrior *10 (lv52 511 ,1721 - Ascaron) Deadly Skeletal Archer *10 (lv58 919 ,1581 - Ascaron) Skeletal Warrior Leader*10 (lv59 360 ,1440 - Ascaron) Cursed Corpse*10 (lv59 360 ,1440 - Ascaron) Bloodthirsty Hunter*10 (lv60 445 ,1571 - Ascaron) Horrific Cursed Corpse*10 (lv61 360 ,1340 - Ascaron) Vicious Pumpkin Knight*10 (lv63 579,2962 - Ascaron) Treant Terror*10 (lv64 662,2460 - Ascaron) Anubis*1 (lv79 839,425 - Deep Blue: Black Dragon Lair )GO IN A BIG PARTY Head back to Holy Priestess - Ada (862, 3303) to get your well deserved Righteous Document. Two new quests will appear. Mysterious town (Double click on Righteous Document) Mysterious Town (or something like that) To find out the true location, find Drunkyard - Anthony (2222, 2889). He'll then ask you to get Survival Compass for him from Little Daniel (2193, 2730). Voyager will not be asked to complete this part. For every class EXCEPT VOYAGER This will activate a new quest to get Survival Compass The quest consist of 10 rounds. You'll have to return to him everytime you complete 1 round. I won't even list out the coordinates becaues they're most likely wrong. Sakura 13 Warship * 10 Vampiric Polliwog * 10 Tempest Sea Jelly Silk Shark * 10 Topaz Dolphin * 10 Hurricane Sea Jelly * 10 Mature Ruby Dolphin * 10 Sakura 13 Pirate Command Ship * 10 Spiny Fish Bone * 10 Northern Pirate Support Ship * 10 You'll get Survival Compass after the 10th round from Little Daniel (2193, 2730). Head back to find Drunkyard - Anthony (2222, 2889). Tradegy Use Underwater Detector at the coordinates indicated and you'll receive a letter inside the bottle. Now return to Holy Priestess - Ada (862, 3303) . Go find Oldman - Blurry (2272, 2700) and he'll ask you to kill the following : Jack the Pirate's Warship * 10 Jack the Pirate's Support Ship * 5 Jack the Pirate's Command Ship * 1 Return to Oldman - Blurry (2272,2700) You'll have now obtain the following : Light of Terra(Lv 60 physical resistance necklace) Lv 2 Refining Gem Voucher Past Find Sand Bandit - Supermun (1080, 3086) Hit Sand bandits (1339,3300) until they drop Ancient Note Find Holy Priestess - Ada (862, 3303) You'll have now obtain the following : Lv 2 Refining Gem Voucher Category:Quests